PENCARIAN
by ryuzaki aphe
Summary: Ichigo sangat berharap akan inoe..tapi justru rukia yang daang kepadanya..kini dia telah larut kedalam sebua dilema...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

Karakura High School,Di tempat inilah semuanya High School adalah sebuah sekolah tingkat tinggi yang berada di pinggiran kota Karakura.

Ichigo kurasaki,anak yang biasa saja, tidak terlalu pandai tapi terkadang dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang sulit adalah murid sekolah Chad,temannya yang selalu berdua selalu membuat keisengan,keonaran dan juga lelucon yang tak bisa dibayangkan.

Dimanapun mereka berada suasananya pasti terasa hidup dan tahun pertamanya,ichigo sudah mempunyai perasaan pada teman ceweknya yang bernama Inoe,wajahnya manis,putih,tidak terlalu pandai ,tapi dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan hanya saja dia adalah cewek yang agak cuek.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya selalu mengusili Inoe,mulai dari mengolok-olok hingga mengambil barang-barang milik semua hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Inoe

Tetapi ternyata,di dalam kelas itu juga ada Kenpachi Zaraki yang juga menyukai sekian lama tanpa disangka oleh Ichigo dan Kenpachi ternyata Inoe malah punya rasa terhadap kakak kelasnya yang bernama Renji Abarai.

Ichigo yang mengetahui hal itu diam saja,berbeda dengan Kenpachi yang merasa terjadilah persaingan tidak sehat antara Kenpachi dan Abarai dan puncaknya adalah pertarungan antara keduanya.

Pertempuran itu tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Kenpachi yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih kejadian itu Inoe merasa tidak nyaman lagi bersama Abarai,dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Abarai.

Ichigo yang merasa telah dicampakan oleh Inoe diam saja mendengar kabar bahwa Inoe telah berpisah dengan di dalam hatinya masih ada perasaan suka kepada Inoe.

Tahun pun berganti,semua murid di kelas itu naik ke tahap biasa Ichigo yang telah menghapus sedikit banyak perasaannya kepada Inoe terus melakukan keonara bersama temannya,Chad.

Dan pada puncak keusilannya mereka berdua dimarahi oleh guru mereka yang bernama Kisuke Urahara karena mereka selalu menyela pembicaraan Urahara dan tentu saja omongan dari mereka berdua menimbulkan keberanian kepada teman-teman sekelasnya untuk ikut memanaskan suasana.

Urahara begitu marah sehingga Ichigo dan Chad tidak bisa membalas omelan berdua hanya saling berbisik lirih.

Semenjak hari itu Ichigo dan Chad agak menahan omongan mereka jika berhadapan dengan tetapi Ichigo tidak merasa senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sebab itu Ichigo tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran Urahara lagi.

Hari-hari menyenangkan yang penuh canda terus tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kabar hanya tahu kalo Inoe sekarang bersama tidak pernah tahu sosok Ulqiorra karena dia memang tidak pernah berusaha mencari tahu.

Hari-hari Ichigo terus berlalu,menyenangkan,ramai,selalu penuh dengan sebenarnya didalam hatinya Ichigo merasa tidak tahu kemana dia harus pergi jika dia butuh tempat bersandar,maklumlah keluarganya tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Suatu hari Ichigo duduk temenung didalam kelas,tiba-tiba Ichigo melihat sesosok makhluk yang terasa sangat familiar itu bernama juga merupakan teman sekelas Ichigo dan karena perhatiannya selama ini hanya tertuju pada Inoe maka sosok Rukia tidak pernah terlintas di benak Ichigo.

Perlahan Ichigo mulai melakukan pendekatan pada Rukia,lama waktu berjalan mereka semakin tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Rukia berpacaran dengan Hanatarou,yang merupakan adik tak lama kemudian Rukia berpisah dengan Hanatarou.

Ichigo yang mendengar kabar itu tentu saja sangat waktu kemudian Ichigo mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pun menerima Ichigo sebagai mereka berpacaran hingga menginjak tahun ketiga yang juga merupakan tahun terakhir mereka bersekolah di Karakura High School.

Suatu hari Ichigo menemukan fakta bahwa ternyata Chad,sahabatnya sendiri juga menyukai saja Ichigo merasa tidak enak hati terhadap sahabatnya,Ichigo yang sangat setia kawan dan selalu lebih mementingkan sahabatnya dari apapun juga meminta untuk berpisah dengan Rukia,Akan tetapi Rukia tidak menyetujuinya walaupun sebenarnya Rukia juga ada rasa kepada Chad.

Detik demi detik,menit demi menit,jam demi jam,hari demi hari,waktupun terus berjalan dengan Chad mulai menjauh dari Rukia namun dia tetap bersahabat dengan Ichigo.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari persahabatan Chad dan saja,waktu mereka bersama sedikit berkurang karena Ichigo lebih sering bersama dengan Rukia.

Selama bersama Rukia Ichigo masih sering mengusili saja,itu dikarenakan Ichigo masih yang masih anak-anak,dan juga jiwa petualangnya masih tinggi.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tanpa terasa sudah mendekati ujian yang yang ingin fokus belajar meminta Rukia untuk sedikit menjaga jarak hubungan mereka.

"_ini sudah mendekati ujian kelulusan,lebih baik untuk saat ini kita belajar dulu,kita sudah bersama saat disekolah jadi aku mohon jangan terlalu sering menganggu aku saat aku ada di rumah_" kata Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"_tapi..tapi..,ah ya sudahlah! Terserah kamu._" jawab Rukia yang tentu saja tidak mau terima dan tidak mau mengerti keadaan.

Tanpa diduga Rukia malah semakin sering mengirimkan pesan kepada Ichigo saat dia ada saja Ichigo measa tidak senang akan hal kembali mengingatkan Rukia untuk tidak mengulangi hal itu,dan semakin menambah waktu bersama Rukia.

Tetapi cara itu ternyata tak berhasil suatu ketika terjadi suatu pertengkaran antara Ichigo dan membuat suasana hati Ichigo jadi tidak menyenangkan sehingga dia jadi semakin brutal dan suak marah-marah sendiri.

Semenjak pertengkaran itu,Ichigo tidak mau lagi berbicara pada pada puncaknya Ichigo memutuska untuk berpisah dengan Rukia.

"mungkin kita memang tak ditakdirkan untuk berdua sama –sama tak mau mengerti keadaan masing-masing,jadi lebih baik kita berpisah saja,kuharap kamu bisa menemukan orang yang mengerti kamu" kata Ichigo

Ichigo sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Rukia ternyata punya rasa terhadap Sousuke Aizen yang bekerja di Hueco Mundo.

Namun pada awalnya Rukia tidak mau terima hal itu,tetapi Ichigo sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi hingga akhirnya Rukia pun pasrah pada keputusan Ichigo.

Akhirnya hari pengumuman pun dan kawan –kawannya dinyatakan lulus semua tanpa terkecuali Rukia,Inoe maupun Chad.

setelah hari pengumuman itu Ichigo dan kawan-kawanya masih sering datang ke sekolah,entah itu hanya untuk kumpul bersama teman-temannya maupun untuk mengurusi berkas kelulusannya.

Selama itu dia juga masih sering bertemu Rukia dan Inoe,serta Chad yang tidak pernah tetapi saat bertemu Rukia ,Ichigo cenderung diam dan menghindar.

Sepertinya dendam anak-anak memang sulit untuk pengambilan berkas kelulusan dan pelepasan pun tiba.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Ichigo bertemu dengan teman-temannya ,karena sebentar lagi dia dan teman-temannya akan menempuh jalan yang mereka pilih masing-masing.

Pada hari itu Ichigo sama sekali tidak melihat Inoe maupun Rukia,entah mengapa seertinya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Hari-haripun hari pelepasan itu Ichigo hanya terdiam dirumah dengan kenangan masa lalunya semasa di Karakura High School.

Ichigo sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan studinya tapi karena dia tidak mendapat perhatian dan dukungan dari keluarganya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Sebenarnya Ichigo juga mendaftar ke sebuah universitas tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya,tapi dia gagal,sepertinya restu keluarga memang sangat lagi sepertinya semakin hari Ichigo menjadi semakin bodoh.

Lama Ichigo terdiam di dalam kamarnya.

Hari-harinya dilalui bersama televisi dan juga handphone kesayangannya.

Ichigo terpuruk dalam kesendiriannya,Ichigo kemudian cenderung menjadi pemarah,karena setiap dia mencoba berbicara dengan keluarganya dia selalu kena marah dan omongannya tidak pernah didengar oleh keluarganya.

Dalam keterpurukannya Ichigo tetap masih melakukan kontak dengan teman-temannya.

Ichigo mendapat kabar bahwa sekarang Rukia telah bekerja di Hueco Inoe berada di pusat kota tetapi Ichigo tidak tahu persis mereka bekerja sebagai apa,karena dia memang tidak mencari tahu maupun menganggap semua itu adalah masa lalunya.

Disuatu pagi buta,Ichigo masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang –tiba handphone –nya berbunyi.

"Kring..!! kring..!! kring..!!." Ichigo pun sontak terbangun dari handphone kesayanganya Ichigo melihat handphone nya dia mendapati sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga pesan dari inoe.

"hai Ichigo apa kabar." Begitu bunyi pesan itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Ichigo langsung membalas pesan dari lam mereka saling balas pesan sampai akhirnya Ichigo kembali tertidur.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu sejak kejadian kembali pun tak berusaha menghubungi inoe.

Sampai suatu hari Ichigo pun dipaksa bekerja di Soul Society oleh Ichigo menolak keras,tapi kerena terus dipaksa maka Ichigo pun menyanggupinya walau pun dengan berat hati.

Alasan mengapa ichiogo tidak mau bekerja di Soul Society karena Ichigo ingin bekerja di kota Karakura,agar dia bisa bertemu dengan inoe lagi.

Lama Ichigo bekerja di Soul Society dia merasa hampa dan tidak punya arah yang jelas.

Ichigo termenung dalam lamunannya ,dia kembali mengenang masa-masa sewaktu masih berada di Karakura High pun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi inoe.

Ternyata inoe pun menyambut terkadang inoe juga masih sering menghilang tanpa jejak.

Ichigo pun terus berpikir,apakah dia akan mendapatkan yang lain atau dia akan bersama inoe.

Dan apakh dia akan mendapat pengakuan dari keluarga dan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Berjuanglah Ichigo..!!"

~**Prolog end**~

* * *

wait a momment....

Chapter 2

"_**Karakura High School**_"

* * *

"wajib review..!!" kata sang author

mungkin tulisan ini bisa dibilang nglantur maklum ini adalah yangn dibuat dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat.

dan penggambaran suasananya mungkin masih sangat kasar dan banyak cela di sana-sini.,mohon bimbingan dari semua kalangan agar sang author dapat menghasilkan sebuah karya yang lebih baik lagi..

oh iya,,

sang author pun sampai saat ini masih bingung..

"sebenarnya fict itu apa sih?" tanyanya dalam hati sambil berfikir dengan gaya ryuzaki..

mohon petunjuknya..!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Karakura High School : Tahun Pertama**

**Wrong way**

Pagi itu Ichigo telah duduk disebuah kursi tua depan terlihat sudah siap untuk berangkat Karakura High School dimana sia bersekolah.

Ichigo termenung dalam itu adalah hari pertamanya masuk.

Ditengah lamunanya tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah seberang.

"hoi Ichigo..ayo lekas beangkat, nanti keburu telat."

"dasar berisik kau ini..",Sahut Ichigo.

Ternyata itu adalah suara Keigo Asano yang merupakan teman Ichigo sejak kecil yang juga bersekolah di Karakura High School

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri gelapnya pagi,karena saat itu masih pukul setengah enam pagi.

Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah perkebunan yang cukup sasana saat itu masih gelap mmaka perkebunan itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Tak lama mereka berjalan ,tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya,sementara itu Keigo terus berjalan.

Namun tak lama kemudian Keigo berhenti dan menoleh kearah Ichigo sambil berkata " hei bodoh,ayo cepat,aku takut berada lama-lama ditempat seperti ini."

Ichigo hanya hanya berjalan ke arah perkebunan samil mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya.

"hei ayo cepat,sedang apa kau ini.!?",Seru Keigo lagi

Ichigo masih tetap diam ini Ichigo berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon salak.

Sambil memetik beberapa buah,sambil tersenyum Ichigo berkata "aku lapar tadi pagi belum sarapan soalnya dirumah belum masak."

"sial kau",Kata Keigo.

Ichigo berjalan kearah Keigo sambil berkata "ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat."

Namun Keigo justru malah berjalan kearah pohon salak dimana Ichigo tadi memetik beberapa buah sambil berkata "hah..memangnya Cuma kamu saja yang lapar."

Namun tiba-tiba Ichigo berlari meninggalkan Keigo yang masih berusaha memetik buah salak tersebut.

"hei Ichigo.,tidak usah buru-buru,lagian juga inikan masih pagi.",Teriak Keigo kepada Ichigo dengan suara keras.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan teriakan terus berlari.

"dasar anak sial",Gumam Keigo.

Tapi tiba-tiba dari semak-semak terdengar sebuah suara "hei,sedang apa kau!dasar anak sial,pasti kau sedang mencuri salak-salakku ya.

Keigo sepertinya sangat terkejut,Keigo kemudia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencoba untuk didepannya telah berdiri seorang yang sangat besar dan orang itu adalah paman Oomaede Marechiyo yang memiliki perkebunan tersebut.

"sedang apa kau?pasti kau sedang mencuri salak-salak ku kan!",Kata paman Oomaede.

"Ti..ti..tidak kok om..eh mas..eh pak..saya Cuma mau mengambilkan buah salak yang jatuh ketanah saja",Kata Keigo,seluruh tubuhnya pun menjadi gemetaran.

"heh..jangan bohong kamu!!",Gertak paman Oomaede.

"tidak om,benar pak,aku cuma ambil yang sudah ditanah",Kata Keigo sambil mengulurkan tanganya berusaha memberikan buah salak itu kepada paman Oomaede.

Tapi saat Keigo mengulurkan tanganya ternyata ada beberapa buah yang jatuh ke saja hal itu membuat paman Oomaede langsung berusaha mengambil buah salak yang terjatuh tersebut.

Sementara paman Oomaede sibuk mengambil buah salak yang terjatuh ketanah tersebut Keigo ternyata telah berlari menyelamatkan dirinya.

"terima kasih paman atas pemberiannya,hahahah.",Kata Keigo sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"kembali kau ,dasar anak sial",Kata paman Oomaede sambil melempar beberapa buah salak kearah Keigo.

"hadouwh..",Teriak Keigo saat sebuah salak mendarat tepat di Keigo tidak menghentikan larinya.

Sementara itu Ichigo yang telah lari lebih dahulu telah menunggu di halte tampat mereka biasa menunggu hanya tertawa ketika melihat Keigo yang berlari sambil menahan sakit.

"hei,kenapa kau ini?,Kata Ichigo sambil menahan tawa.

"makanya jangan suka seenaknya mengambil barang punya orang lain.",Katanya lagi.

Keigo hanya diam saja mendengar ocehan hanya mendaratkan sebuah salak tepat di kepala Ichigo.

"hadoh..kenapa kau ini,begitu saja marah.",Kata Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang beru saja dihantam sebuah salak dari jarak dekat.

"siapa yang marah,aku hanya memberi tahumu bagaimana rasanya jika sebuah salak mendarat di kepalamu.",Kata Keigo sambil memakan beberapa buah salak yang dibawanya.

tak lama mereka menunggu,datanglah sebuah bus yang menuju arah Karakura High basa-basi lagi Ichigo kemudian naik kedalam bus itu.

Akan tetapi bus yang dia tumpangi telah penuh sehingga dia tidak dapat tempat pun terpaksa berdiri sambil tangan kananya berpegangan pada pegangan tangan,sementara tanganya yang satu lagi dibiarkan mejulur kebawah.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menempel di tangan kiri sejenak Ichigo membiarkan hal itu dan tidak memperdulikanya,akan tetapi lama-kelamaan Ichigo merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan kenyal merasuki tangan krinya.

Ichigo melihat kearah tangan tangan kiri Ichigo tengah dipeluk oleh seorang itu merupakan teman sau kampung Ichigo dan juga adik kelasnya yang bernama Yachiru Kusajishi.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kepada Yachiru .Yachiru pun membalas senyumannay itu.

"sedang apa kau ini.',Kata Ichigo berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"ti..tidak sedang apa-apa kenapa?",Jawab Yachiru

"oh iya aku numpang parkirin tangan ya,saolnya aku tidak dapat pegangan nih.",Kata Yachiru lagi.

Ichigo pun hanya membalas dengan kembali terdiam,kali ini jantungnya berdebar-debar menghadapi keadaan seperti itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Tak lama kemudian bus itu berhenti di sebuah sekolah yang tidajk lain adalah sekolah Yachiru.

"Sudah ya kak,aku turun dulu,parkirnya besok lagi ya.",Kata Yachiru sambil melontarkan senyum manisnya.

"He'em,hati-hati ya.",Jawab Ichigo.

Bus pun kembali berjalan,semantara itu Ichigo masih saja memikirkan apa yang terjadi masih terdiam sambil mencoba mengais sisa-sisa kehangatan pelukan lah pagi itu memang benar-benar dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Tak lama bus berjalan bus itu telah berhenti di perempatan yang notabene buta arah spontan langsung turun dari bus tersebut karena dia ingat bahwa dia harus turun disebuah perempatan jalan untuk berganti bus,akan tetapi dia lupa nama perempatan itu.

Tak lama Ichigo turun dari bus tersebut,bus itu kemudian melanjutkan melihat sebuah bus di seberang perempatan.

"ah,pasti itu bus yang sampai ke Karakura High Shool.",Pikirnya dalam hati.

Ichigo kemudian bergegas naik ke bus tersebut,akan tetapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba kondektur bus tersebut bertanya kepadanya "kamu mau kemana?".

"Karakura High School.",Kata Ichigo dengan mantap sambi mengulurkan uang.

Akan tetapi kondektur itu malah itu sejenak memandangi Ichigo sambil memasang muka bingung sebelum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Ichigo.

Saat itu Ichigo baru sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Waduh aku pasti salah naik bus,dasar bodoh,",Kata Ichigo lirih.

Mengetahui hl itu dia tidak berusaha untuk turun,dia malah mmbetulkan posisi duduknya.

"bus ini akan sampai kemana ya?mungkn saja ini juga bisa sampai kesekolah",Katanya dalam hati.

Lama bus itu berjalan ,bukan semakin dekat menuju sekolah tapi ternyata malah semakin jauh,karena ternyata bus itu menuju ke pusat kota Karakura.

Sesampainya di pusat kota Ichigo memutuskan untuk dia berniat untuk turun diterminal dia merasa risih karena beberapa kali sang kondektur melirik kepadanya.

Ichigo berpikir mungkn sang kondektur berkata demikaian.. "hah..ne anak mau kemana sih.?padahal cuma bayar seribu doang.".Makanya dia memutuskan untuk turun.

Setelah turun dia seperti hanya kerena itu adaalha pertama kalinya dia pergi sampai pusat kota Karakura tapi juga karena dia memang terkenal buta arah.

"kalau mau pulang lewat mana ya?trus kalau mau ke sekolah juga ewat mana ya?",Gumamnya lirih.

"ah dasar sial,kenapa aku bisa sampai disini.!",Keluhnya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sebuah bus yang mirip dengan bus yang dia tumpangi tadi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Ichigo pun naik kedalam bus itu dan duduk di kursi paling belakang,karena bus itu memang sangat kosong sehingga dia bebas memilih tempat duduk.

Tak beberapa lama dia duduk sang kondektur pun mendekatinya.

"hei nak mau kemana jam segini baru berangkat?",Kata kondektur bus itu sambil mengulurkan tanganya bermaksud untuk meminta uang.

Ichigo hanya terdiam sambil mengeluarkan selembar uang.

"mau kemana?SMA Karakura 1 atau SMA Karakura 4?",Tanya si kondektur lagi.

"Apa!?SMA Karakura 1?SMA Karakura 4?dimana itu?",Tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

"hah dasar sial.!sepertinya aku salah naik bus lagi.!!",Kata Ichigo kali ini dengan suara agak keras.

Tak lama kemudian bus itu pun memutuskan untuk kemudian mencari jalan untuk pulang.

"Ah aku tadi datang dari arah mana ya?",Katanya pelan.

"ah pasti dari sana.!!",Katanya lagi dengan suara penuh semangat.

Ichigo pun kemudian berjalan kearah darimana dia datang tadi.

"dasar bodoh..!!bodoh..!!bodoh..!!",Kata Ichigo sepanjang sekarang dia mulai agak kesal.

Lama dia berjalan,akhirnya dia sampai ketempat dimana dia menaiki bus yang kedua tadi.

Ichigo duduk termenung disebuah batu dipinggir jalan.

"Ah aku ini sebenarnya ada dimana ya?kalau mau pulang ke arah mana?trus kalau mau ke sekolah juga ke arah mana?",Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian datang sebuah bus yang benar-benar mirip dengan bus yang dia naiki sehinggapa dia bisa sampai di tempat itu.

Ichigo pun berpikir "bus ini akan membawaku kemana ?apakah aku akan sampai dirumah atau aku akan dibawa berpetualang lebih jauh lagi?"

Lama Ichigo masih bimbang apakah dia akan naik bus tersebut atau bus itu akan membawanya pulang atau malah semakin tersesat.

~_**To be Continued**_~

**Chapter 3**

"_**Karakura High School : Tahun pertama**_**"**

"_**Jalan Kebenaran**_**"**

Yah inilah chapter keduanya..

Oh iya..

Thanks buat yang udah me-review chapter pertamanya.

Yah sepertinya sang author memang tidak punya bakat.. Tertunduk lemas

Jangan lupa yang ini juga di review..


End file.
